Imagine Dragons-test run
by Kirin's horns
Summary: simple sheltered dark haired girl meets dragon loving bright red head, and how the relationship progresses. AU / Implied Mpreg.


**Hullo, Loves!**

**This is a test to see if anyone would be interested in this.**

**Charlie x OC named Lucrectea Black-Riddle (Luca ( pronounced Luke-ah)) And it's mostly a timeline on how her and Charlie's relationship progresses which it turns out tobe slow.**

**Anyways I do not own Harry Potter by any chance i just own Luca and my Pottermore account.**

* * *

She first met him at Platform 9 3/4. His name is Charlie Weasley, her is Lucrectea Black. They exchanged names and introduced themselves.

"I'm Lucreacea Black, and no Sirius is not my father."

"I know that, you would be much taller."

the next time they saw each other was the end of her fist year, she had just turned twelve. They had met in the infirmary where his youngest brother Ron and her God-cousin along with their friend Hermione was waiting for them to recover.

"You seem like you attract trouble."

"Well from what i heard you are trouble."

When he called her by her first name she had felt a shiver run down her spine, though she didn't show it. scared of what she felt she put on a brave face and stomped her foot and demanded he call her Luca. Charlie had liked the way her eyes seemed to blaze like fire when she glared; it was almost cute. The thought scared him and he went back to thinking of working with his beloved dragons.

"So I heard Dragons are the love of your life."

"Yeah what would yours be."

"an idiot."

they didn't see each other again until her fourth year. She had talked her Papa into letting her stay at the Burrow with them for the World Cup. She had to travel with him and Bill for she hatted portkeys.

"What do you mean that they give you indigestion."

"They make me want to throw-up."

"That's normal."

"Who wants normal, anyways?"

They grew close during that time, Bill even saw how Charlie would soften up towards her better than their baby sister Ginny. though tension was building up and when she had to leave back to Hogwarts' he was relieved and saddened at the same time.

Then he nearly choked when he learned she was in the Tri-Wizard tournament. He felt bad knowing that with the dragons he will be bringing from Romania are dangerous and like Harry, Luca has a thing for danger. He also was a little up set with her, cause you know transporting five very dangerous, and very irritated dragons who suffer from PMS is not fun. One of them he had to carry and antidote because its tail naturally has poison. Charlie Weasley must have angered some higher power for Luca had pulled out the Rathean, good thing he had brought the antidote.

"So I heard you are going to fight for your life."

"CHARLIE WEASLEY I WILL KILL YOU FOR COMING HERE WITH THESES THINGS!"

"It's not my fought you picked that one."

"BUT YOU BROUGHT IT HERE!"

"I guess I did."

After the flight Luca was victorious but with a horrible injury. One on the Tail spikes ran itself into her hip, braking the done, but by the time Charlie was able to give her the potion it was too late. the poison had already gotten into he blood and would have to heal the long way. For the Ratheans poison is like a curse and if not treated right away it will have some tragic results. Luca was unable to continue in the tournament and was automatically disqualified. Though she was still expacted to dance in the Yale Ball, unfortunately. With the pure goodness of his heart Charlie asked around and gotten approvals to be her date.

"SO i know you don't have a date for the Ball so i asked around and found out something interesting."

"What's that?"

"I can be your date!"

For the rest of her life Luca will have a Lame leg, and will walk with a very noticable limp.

"I hate you Charlie!"

"No you don't."

Then at the end of the year she learned of her father (Tom Riddle), Also Dumbledore was found to be a huge lieing bastard who tried to rip her whole family in two. Charlie didn't see much of her for the next year for she was spending too much time with her own family remending the damage the old git had done. One day (seeing as she was ridiculously bored) she had sent her Pure white barn owl named Tallen to Charlie to meet her in Hogsmead that weekend. When he saw her his body moved on its own, and it had done something it probably shouldn't have. Charlie Weasley had kissed Lucreactea Black, who is now known as Tom Marvolo Riddles' Daughter.

He knew it was wrong considering there was a large age gap (around seven years) and the fact she was still in school, but she wasn't helping by kissing back.

"why didn't you do that before!?"

"I was too scared to come see you."

"Wimp."

"H-hey!"

During the summer that next year she stayed with her god-cousin which gave her free time to meet with Charlie almost three times a week.

"Won't they start to think it's weird that you keep disappearing?"

"No I told Harry about us, he covers me every time."

"huh, interesting."

* * *

**I stop it here because I can, I will, And I got cold hands XD**

**Anyway if ya like it then comment for the who story to start being posted**

**Reviews plz**

**Kirin's horns**


End file.
